


DirkxJake Kiss

by Plot_of_Roses



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 07:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plot_of_Roses/pseuds/Plot_of_Roses
Summary: Drawn 2013, colored 2014





	DirkxJake Kiss

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/31157985@N06/32260979837/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
